wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Varda
Katherine Varda is a character from the original War of the Ancient Races. She had a total of 18 posts with a +0 karma before becoming inactive. Her character bio is as follows: : Name: Katherine Varda Age: 1941 Height: 6' 5” Appearance: Like the banner Weapons: None Country of birth: England Race: Demon History: Born in England AD 20, Katherine lived quite an entertaining child hood, right up through her teen years as well. But everything came crashing down in AD 43 when General Aulus Plautius, sailed into England with four Roman Legions. Only a week after the first news of Rome's conquest had come to her village Katherine and five of the other women from the village were taken by a clan of Druids saying they had a way to stop the Roman advance. The clan was named The Black Moon.* Katherine and the other women were taken to a large clearing in the middle of a wood. Four Roman prisoners were tied up at one end of it. In the center were five wooden stakes stuck into the ground. They were four meters tall and had wooden platforms attached to them halfway up. A set of wooden steps on wheels was pushed up to each one. Twigs and branches were surrounding the stakes. Katherine was led up one of the sets of steps just like the other women. Before any of the women could protest they had each had an iron nail stuck through their hands, pinning them to the tops of the posts. Katherine screamed in agony as she felt her own blood crawl down her hands and start to drip onto her face. She watched the druids with tears in her eyes as they set fire to the twigs and logs around each of the stakes. Once each one had a good fire going the druids knelt down and started to chant. It was only twenty minutes when the first flame touched Katherine's clothing. It had felt like days She let out a new scream as the material caught fire and started to burn her. She started to struggle free again, she had given up a minute or two before. The sound of the druids chanting increased as they all stood up, and then abruptly it stopped. Katherine looked up at them. The Roman prisoners had managed to get free and had killed the druids. Now they walked away out of the forest. That was the last thing Katherine remembered before the smoke caused her to black-out. --------------- The story continues in the RP. *The Black Moon clan was not a real clan of Druids, I made it up. Her bio from Wotar II is as follows GENERAL Birth Name: Katt Varda Race: The body is human, but it is now inhabited by both an angel and a demon. Age: 1945 Gender: Female Occupation: None really. Birthplace: Briton; 22AD; Catuvelauni tribe. Current Location: Changing all the time; mostly Italy. Family Relations: They're all died when the Romans invaded. Weapon: Her own hands and a long piece of chain. Other Items Owned: Her clothing. BACKGROUND Personality: When the Angel; has controll she is always kind. When it is the Demon, she is bent on destroying humankind. Detailed History: She was born in 22AD, raised as a Briton princess. In 43AD when the Roman's invaded Briton she was taken by druids to become some sort of super weapon. To do this she was to be burnt. A group of Roman legionaries killed the druids before they finished the incantation and Katherine was burnt alive as they hadn't had a chance to complete the spell. She had no idea why she was being burnt as no one had told her. She awoke in the year 2006, a withered skeleton in a Museum somewhere in London. The janiter had awoken her by reading a book in the neighbouring exhibit. The demon in her took imediate controll and killed the janitor, sucking his life energy to become whole again. Somewhere in London she had met a girl called Ana and a vampire named Celin. They had informed her where she was and what had happened in the past nearly two thousand years. What part of her was left vowed she would destroyed the briton's for burning her, as she still didn't know why she'd been burnt. Celin gave her directions to Rome so she went, there she met Rickter, lord of the Lemure vampires. He agreed to help her destroy the britons. That was when the Angel inside her first came to power. It had nearly killed Rickter, but the Demon had taken hold before it managed to. Ever since Katherine has helped Rickter with his plans, except when she feels the Angel rising to the surface. When she can puts as much distance between the vampires of the Lemure clan and herself as possible. Fears: Fire. Strengths: She doesn't have many, probably her beauty, no mortal man can look at her without being stopped in their tracks. It doesn't matter whether she's in her Demon or Angel form. Weaknesses: She isn't able to controll when she changes form, her body also can't take too much damage as it's so old. Likes: The Angel side of her likes to help people and protect them. The Demon likes to destroy them and make them feel weak. Dislikes: The opposite of the likes. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: She is fair of face, pefectly curved cheek bones and chin. She has black or white eyes depending on her form. Clothing: The stuff she's wearing in the banner. Build: She's 6' 3" tall, she's neither fat nor skinny, she has barly any muscle on her, what she does have isn't needed. She has the powers nearing that of a God. Marks/Scars: She has no scars or marks on her skin in either form. Role play Sample: The wind howled as she shot through the air, diving for the ground and the cover of the buildings. The jets of the US airforce still hadn't lost sight of her yet. Once on the ground she leant against the side of a building panting. As the Jets shot over her she took off again, trailing them. A ball of black matter appeared in her hand and she launched it at the jets. Smiling she watched as their engines failed and then proceeded to explode. She sneered and landed once more. She has posted in the following threads: : Searching for a home in London : Awakening in a Museum : Katherine Varda : Having Fun : The streets of LA : Meeting with the beast : Prison : A fight in the dark : Arriving in London Category:Characters Category:Wotar 1